Kehebatan dalam tidur
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Yukimura lagi tidur, tapi bisa bikin sekampung hancur lebur. Wah, kok bisa ya? WARNING: BadFic, AU & OOC.


_**Summary: Yukimura lagi tidur, tapi bisa bikin sekampung hancur lebur. Wah, kok bisa ya? WARNING: BadFic, AU & OOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara belong to CAPCOM.**_

.

.

.

"..." pemuda berambut coklat _ponytail_ rendah itu membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil membuat pulau baru disekitar wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar itu pulau udah ada penghuninya(?)

"Bangun, hei bangun." sahut suara berat-berat hambar(* _Lah apa ini coba?_ ) mencolek-colek pemuda itu-Yukimura.

"..." Masih gak berkutik.

"Yukimura, _Yuuuu-pi murah..._ "

 _Lah_ , malah jadi ngaco.

"..." Yukimura hanya memiringkan kepalanya nyari posisi nyaman.

"BANGUN HOI!" teriak Shingen, langsung menonjok Yukimura sampai terjun kerumah tetangga-rumahnya om Nobunaga.

"Buset!" kaget Nobunaga yang lagi ngerjain pe-ernya Ranmaru(?)

Sosok yang dikenal sebagai Yukimura masih tidur dengan luka lebam dipipinya, dengan posisi kepala dibawah, pantat keatas.

Mampusnya itu ngarahnya ke Nobunaga.

Perempatan _imajiner_ segera keluar dari kening Nobunaga. Udah masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi, hancurin atap rumah untuk kesekian kalinya(* _Iya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya_ ), dan kini malah posisinya tidak sopan. _Sangat tidak sopan_.

"LU NGGAK BANGUN JUGA, GUE JADIIN RUJAK LU!" teriak Nobunaga, segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki kearah Yukimura.

"Nobunaga-sama jangaaaan!" teriak Ranmaru, langsung menendang pistol itu.

 _ **'Prang!**_ '

 **'Bletakk'**

 **'Bruk'**

Mistuhide Akechi, langsung jatuh diperkarangan rumah.

"Mitsuhideee!" teriak Nobunaga _shock_.

"Huhuhu..." tawa itu langsung _stop_ setelah beberapa saat. _Mitsuhide Akechi has defeated by Nobunaga Oda(?)_

"Jangan pingsan dulu woi! Lu masih gue suruh buat nyapu rumah, nyabut rumput, perbaiki atap, dan masak!" teriak Nobunaga, hampir menangis.

"Kamu nangisin apa, sih Nobunaga-sama..." gumam Ranmaru _sweatdrop_.

"Sial, _oi Ichi_! Usir itu orang!" perintah Nobunaga menunjuk Yukimura yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

" _Tapi_..." Oichi hanya bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit celahnya.

"Dia itu _gay_ sama Nagamasa!"

Tangan bayangan Oichi langsung ngelempar Yukimura dan melakukan kehancuran pada atap. Nobunaga, gak tahu harus seneng atau nangis, Ranmaru gak mau ikut-ikutan langsung makan permen(?) terus kabur secepat kilat. Mitsuhide masih pingsan dengan indahnya(?).

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap mengepalkan tangannya. Dihadapannya terdapat lelaki berambut putih berponi runcing, dia memegang ujung _katana_ nya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari poninya(?)

"Mistunari-donno! Mari kita buat ikatan demi membuat Jepang penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan dan kedamaian!" ucap Pemuda itu-Ieyasu Tokugawa. Masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Ogah_." satu kata singkat dari sang Mistunari Ishida, memasang wajah sejutek-juteknya.

"Tapi, kita sudah kalahkan kegelapan bersama-sama! Mari kita menuju ke cahaya terang nan rembulan!"

Tambah ngaco kau, Ieyasu.

"Sudah kukatakan, _ogah_! Sekali _ogah_ tetaplah _ogah_!" bentak Mitsunari dengan patriot _'Kesatuan'_.

" _Tapi_ -"

Sebelum Ieyasu, menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Meteor_ (?) berlapis api(?) bernama Yupimurah(?) segera mendarat dipertengahan kedua orang itu. Ieyasu hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya, dan Mitsunari akhirnya berubah ekspresi.

"Yukimura-donno!?" kaget Ieyasu, menyadari sosok itu.

"Dia mati kali?" tanya Mitsuhide, tak berminat.

"Tidak! Jangan mati Yukimura-donno!" teriak Ieyasu, menyenderkan Yukimura disikunya. "Ntar pamormu direbut Masamune-donno!"

- _Sementara itu_ -

" _HUATCHI_!" Masamune bersin, pemuda tampan dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya.

"Anda flu, Bontetmaru-sama?" tanya Kojuurou, melirik Masamune, yang duduk didalam pondok.

"...SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT BONTET, _EH_!?" teriak Masamune, langsung ngelempar negi kearah Kojuurou.

"Jangan _negi_ ku!" teriak Kojuurou mencoba menyelamatkan _negi_ nya yang ternyata tak sampai mengenai Kojuurou melebihi jatuh ketanah dengan suksesnya. " _Negi-chaaaan!_ "

 _'Are you still normal Kojuurou...?_ ' batin Masamune, _illfeel_ saat Kojuurou meluk ntuh _negi_ kayak pacarnya yang sekarat hampir mati.

- _Kembali_ -

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" teriak Ieyasu, segera mengangkat Yukimura, dan bersiap untuk berlari.

"Mau kabur, _ya_!?" bentak Mitsunari, segera menebas Ieyasu mengunakan katananya.

" _Hieh_!?" Ieyasu segera melompat.

Sayang sekali, tebasan selanjutnya segera dikerahkan oleh Mitsunari, Ieyasu segera berlari sayangnya dia kurang beruntung karena kesandung batu akik(?) dan tanpa sadar melempar Yukimura.

"Yukimura-donno!" teriak Ieyasu saat ngeliat Yukimura nyangkut di pohon.

Sementara pohon yang ditempati Yukimura adalah, pohon milih Ujimasa Hojou. Ujimasa, yang kebetulan lagi nyapu sambil menyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas hanya bikin Fuuma, pengen kabur.

"..." Fuuma hanya diam di teras rumah sambil geleng-geleng gaje.

" _Pikaaaaarrooooooo_ ~" Ujimasa melanjutkan pertunjukkan _solon_ ya. " _Uhuk! Uhuk!_ "

Sayangnya kayaknya tenggorokannya gak sanggup lagi.

"Fuuma, tolong usir burung-burung itu!" perintah Ujimasa, masih agak terbatuk-batuk sambil menujuk pohon besar disisinya.

"..." Fuuma segera mengeluarkan kedua pisaunya.

Fuuma, ngusir burungnya gak perlu pakai kekerasan juga kali. Mentang-mentang itu burung, pada burung merpati, kalau burung gagak mungkin Fuuma bakalan ikut ngerumpi bareng(?).

 _'Cring_!'

 **'Gubrakk!** '

Sesosok mayat, _eh_ ,Yukimura yang masih terlelap terjatuh disisi pohon dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya. Fuuma hanya meratapi sosok itu dengan datar, Ujimasa hampir dibuat jantungan. Maklum, faktor umur.

"Pencuri! Ternyata dia yang selama ini nyuri buah kesemekku!" teriak-teriak Ujimasa. "Fuuma, beri dia pelajaran!"

"..." Fuuma mengangguk dan segera mengayunkan senjatanya.

 _'cring!'_

" _Ups_ , maaf. Tapi kamu tak boleh membunuhnya." ucap pemuda yang datang dengan sangat tiba-tiba, menahan serangan itu dengan shurikennya.

"..." Fuuma mengayunkan senjata berikutnya.

" _Eits_!" pemuda itu-Sasuke segera melompat sambil mengapit Yukimura disebelah lengannya. Seketika dia tak ambil susah, dia segera melompat kabur.

"..." Fuuma masih berwajah datar, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin mendecik.

" _Aaaagh_ , ternyata dia bersengkongkol!" ucap Ujimasa, kesal.

Sasuke, yang masih melompat dari atap ke atap hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tindakan _'Master'nya_ yang sebenarnya tak melakukan apapun itu.

"Disana kau rupanya!" teriak wanita berambut pirang, Kasuga. Dia baru saja melompat dari suatu atap.

" _Oh_ , Kasuga! Tumben sekali kamu mencariku..." ucap Sasuke, udah kege-eran.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Tahu? Aku mau!"

"BUKAN! Aku datang membawa pesan!"

"Pesan? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Keiji-san. Dia bilang-" Kasuga memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Tak jadi. Nanti dia pasti kasih tahu sendiri."

"Emang apaan, Kasuga? Beritahu, beritahu..." sahut Sasuke, kayak anak kecil.

"Utangmu sama dia belum dibayar, dia bilang buruan bayarnya."

" _Ah_ , kayaknya ada yang manggil aku. Kasih salam kepada Keiji-san! Dah!" ucap Sasuke langsung memanggil burung gagaknya terus kabur.

"Tuhkan! Hoi! Balik lu!" teriak Kasuga segera melempar pisau-pisaunya.

"Huwa!"

Untuk menghindari serangan itu, Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Yukimura. Sasuke langsung tambah _shock_ , lebih _shock_ dari saat Kasuga melemparkan pisau kearahnya.

" _Hm_..." Hideyoshi, seorang pria berbadan kekar nan babon meratapi papan _shogi_ dihadapannya.

"Ayo Tuanku, anda tak bisa menyerah secepat itu." ucap Hanbei, strategis cantik(?) sayangnya cowok. (* _Tangisan fansboy terdengar dari kejauhan_ )

"Aku belum kalah! _Hm_..." Hideyoshi berlanjut berpikir.

 **'Brak** **!'**

Atap rumah segera memunculkan lubang, menjadi tempat masuk Yukimura tepat diatas papan _Shogi_ itu. Hanbei dan Hideyoshi, segera kehilangan konsentrasi mereka masing-masing.

"Apa!?" kaget Hanbei, saat tahu papan _shogi_ dan seluruh bidak berceceran.

Hideyoshi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hampir kalah tiba-tiba ada malaiakat turun(?). Hanbei yang hampir menang dikesalkan langsung oleh Yukimura.

"Ka-"

"Sudah-sudah, kita bisa main ulang." ucap Hideyoshi, menepuk pundak Hanbei masih senyum-senyum.

"...Ya, kita akan main ulang setelah... KUHABISI DIA!" Teriak Hanbei segera mengambil senjatanya.

Sasuke, langsung mendarat dan mengapit kembali Yukimura dan lari secepat mungkin sebelum Hanbei benar-benar berserk. Tapi, Hanbei sudah berserk duluan dia segera mengejar Sasuke, dengan _aura_ kegelapan terbaiknya, Hideyoshi hanya tak berani menghentikan Hanbei, yang udah seserem itu.

"Disana lo!" teriak Nobunaga, menemukan sosok yang dicari. "Ganti rugi atapku woi!"

"Yukimura-donno! Toloooong!' teriak Ieyasu, lari-lari gaje.

"Sini lo!" bentak Mitsunari.

Masamune dan Kojuurou yang kebetulan lewat langsung senyum penuh arti.

"Rencananya mau beli _negi_ , eh _found you_... Hei, _Yukimura Sanada! Fight me!_ " teriak Masamune, mengeluarkan keenam pedangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _negi_ ku, _BontetMasamune_ -sama!?" teriak Kojuurou.

"AKU GAK BONTET _DAMN_! MINUS KALAU YANG _SW_!" bentak Masamune. ( _Masamune SW: Lu gue tembak juga nih_ )

"Itu dia pencurinyaa!' teriak Ujimasa. " _Uhuk, uhuk_!"

"..." Fuuma langsung mendekat dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kemari kau Sanada Yukimura!" teriak Hanbei, masih ngejar Sasuke dan Yukimura.

" _Sasukeee_! Utangmu yang 1000 balikin!" teriak Keiji ikut lari-lari.

" _Mou_... Apa yang anda lakukan sih sebenarnyaaa!?" teriak Sasuke, yang harus kabur.

Yukimura, masih tidur dengan cueknya tak peduli mimpinya sedikit terganggu sedari tadi.

" _Mou_ -Bangun dong!" teriak Sasuke.

.

.

.


End file.
